Handcuffed
by FullMoonAtMidnight
Summary: One late night, Gaara gets into trouble again. Naruto Uzumaki, one of the officers at the local police station, may have his hands full.


Disclaimer: I disclaim!

Hancuffed

A young blonde man sighed heavily as he continued to work at a stack of paperwork that sat towering on his desk.

This lovely blue eyed boy was in fact, a police officer at twenty one years of age. He was notorous for dealing with large cases involving arsen, murder and kidnapping, though recently he had been dealing with some _smaller_ issuses.

"Get you hands off of me!" a hoarse, yet melodic voice rang through the previously silent police station, breaking the silence as if it were glass.

"Sorry, Uzumaki, but we got him again." A tall dark haired man, who looked about the same age as Naruto muttered as he walked over him, a fuming redhead in his grip.

Naruto sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"I'm right here you know!" the short boy shouted, attempting to free his arm.

"I caught him vandalizing the school again." the dark haired police officer mumbled with a bored sigh.

"Really Gaara, why do you do it?" Naruto turned his attention to the red head, now known as Gaara.

Gaara simply glared back.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke had been bringing Gaara in for a month now, always about smaller things. Over those weeks Naruto had begun to get to know the seventeen year old. He thought of the red head as a friend, no matter how many times Gaara had given him looks of horror when he mentioned it.

"Alright Gaara, take a seat." Naruto said, writing down some information on the pice of paper.

This was the usual proceedure. Gaara would come in and sit with Naruto for an hour or so, until Sasuke came back to file the case and set up a court date.

"So, how're you doing?" Naruto asked, glancing up at the teen who had taken out a lollypop from one of the many pockets his pants possessed.

Naruto knew that Gaara lived with his sister nad brother, noth older and that he didn't really get along with other people, although Naruto knew secrectly that he was the closest thing Gaara ahd to a friend.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders as he geban to suck on the sour blue raspberry lolly.

Naruto inwardly shuddered. _Oh god...that tongue...ohhh, I can practically feel it on my...No! Bad Naruto! Dirty thoughts, focus!_

Gaara seemed slightly uncomfortable. "So, what are you doing?"

Naruto began to sweat as his overly horny mind searched for a non-sex related answer.

Gaara blinked innocently as he continued to suck the sour candy, unknowling making Naruto's problem worse.

_Shit, I'm so hard right now. I really hope he doesn't notice._

"Well?" Gaara asked, clearly annoyed.

"Uh, I'm, well-" Naruto stuttered. "Oh god! Letmefuckyou!"

Silence fell over the station as if a blanket had been draped over it.

_Shit shit shit shit! Now he's going to kill me!_

And then the most unexpected thing happened, Gaara pulled the candy from his mouth and smirked sexily before rising from his seat and striding slowly over to Naruto, the bulge in the police officer's pants now clearly visible.

"Oh, Naruto, I think you've got a little problem there." Gaara pointed with the candy towards Naruto's crotch.

A blush stained Naruto's cheeks as he looked down, not noticing the develish grin that had attached itself to the red head's lips.

"What?" Naruto sqeaked as Gaara settled himself into his lap.

"I supose I could help you with that if you want." Gaara mumbled,shifting slightly so his back wasn't pressed so awkwardly against the desk.

Before recieving an answer, the younger of the two began pulling Naruto's shirt off, followed by his own.

Without warning, Naruto ripped the boy's pants off and his erection ached even more when he noticed the hard _thing_ clearly visible through Gaara's boxers.

Gaara laced his arms around the officer's neck and borught him closer, their tongues meeting in mid air, both fighting for power over the other.

Suddenly, the contact was lost, Gaara had stood up, gesturing for Naruto to lose the garments he still sported.

Eagerly, Naruto complied, tearing his own pants and boxers off and watching, amused, as the red head stared openly at his throbbing member.

"Aww, but that's not fair." Gaara teased, and before Naruto knew it, the boy had dropped his boxers.

Naruto swalloed hard as his eyes traced Gaara's firm, pale ass. Unfortunetly, the teen ahd turned around when he had chosen to reveal himself, leaving Naruto with a limited view.

Naruto pushed all the papers off of his previously neat desk. "I want to pleasure you."

Gaara chuckled as he proceeded to seat himself upon Naruto's desk, legs spread and cock bobbing proudly. "Do you now?"

Naruto felt his own cock beocme instantly harder as he gazed at what the younger was offering him.

Naruto began to chuckle as he pulled a pair of hand cuffs from his pants and pinned Gaara's alabaster arms behind his back before cuffing them.

"Kinky are we?" Gaara mumbled, following Naruto with hid eyes as the blonde circled around him like a shark.

"Very." Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear before falling to his knees and engulfing the boy in his mouth.

A loud moan toar itself from the red head's throat as Naruto bobbed his head up and down in a slow motion.

After a moment or two, Gaara moaned and released himself into Naruto's waiting mouth, who swallowed it all.

The now panting red head pulled his hands out of the cuffs and moved over on the desk, motioning for Naruto to join him.

"How'd you get your hands free?" Naruto asked, climbing onto the desk with his legs on either side, the same as Gaara.

Said teenager chuckled. "I thought I'd let you have your fantasy, even though I could have pulled my hands out of those things anytime."

Naruto smirked as he ran a skilled finger slowly down the red head's shaft, causing it to spring back to life.

"Naruto." Gaara pleaded, gripping onto the other's cock and positioning in at his entrance. "Fuck me."

Those were the last words he spoke before forcing Naruto's leaking member into himself, screaming in both pain and pleasure as the man who was previously in front of him moved so that he was above him.

Naruto moaned as he slammed repeatedly into the willing red head under him. _Oh God, so tight. So hot. I can't hold on much longer!_

Gaara dug his nails deep into Naruto's back as he came all over their stomaches. Naruto followed soon after, before pulling out getting dressed. Gaara also pulled his clothes back on, panting and flushed from the experience that ahd just ensued.

"Alright Gaara. C'mon." Sasuke mumbled, pulling said teen along with him. "Hope he wasn't to much trouble for you, Naruto."

"No, he was good." Naruto murmered more to himself, a smile gracing his features.

-----------------

Authoress's Note!

Cool. That was a request I did for blacjacc, did you like it?

Anyways, please review! (This was just a one-shot by the way, please don't ask me to make it into a multi-chapter story as it really has no plot what-so-ever.)

Peace!

-FullMoonAtMidnight.


End file.
